


Hunter

by CyrilOdahviing



Series: Totally Not A Cradle Snatcher [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aged Up Kiragi, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Female Domination, Not Underage, PWP, Plot What Plot, Take down and capture, dom Corrin, forest chase, sub Kiragi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/CyrilOdahviing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiragi is a gifted hunter, but when the tables are turned on him, he will find out that there is a thrill in being hunted as well. Particularly when the creature chasing him is a (blood)thirsty dragon. </p><p>Features aged up Kiragi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

Kiragi's footsteps made no mark upon the dense underbrush, his footfalls muted as he picked his way deeper into the forest. He avoids the softer loam of clearings and sticks to the hard-packed soil by tree trunks from habit alone.

Above him, the moon shone bright in the cloudless sky and he swallows silently; his cover would be limited. What shadows there were were laid in the wrong direction. If he strayed from his current trajectory, his hunter would surely detect him from the wind alone.

As he had many times this night, Kiragi thanked the gods that he was born and bred a hunter. For even with all his talent and skills, his pursuer was giving him a run for his money. No matter how many false trails he laid, no matter how many unorthodox paths he took, his hunter was relentless in her pursuit. The bright moonlight was no help, for it made seeing past the many trees oh so easy. For the umpteenth time this night, Kiragi wished that his beloved's predatory senses were less sharp, less tuned to tracking prey. 

Suddenly he froze in place, his hands twitching towards his absent bow, his body lowering into a wary crouch. His sharp eyes peered deep into the misty darkness, darting from the underbrush to the tree tops with eagle-like precision, his ears straining for any hint of noise. Nothing. That was unsettling, he could have sworn he heard something. But only the night birds sang in the peaceful night, and after a few minutes of waiting, he deigned to move again. She must have been close for him to detect her but far enough to completely conceal her presence. For a sheltered princess, Corrin could track with the best of them.

Returning to his chosen route, Kiragi kept his steps light and his breath slow and even. He would never admit this to his father, but the thrill of being hunted was far more intoxicating than the chase of the hunt. Kiragi couldn’t calm the frantic beating of his heart as he traversed the forest. Dimly, he remembered their agreement: reach the West Tower without being captured and he could do anything he wanted to her. If he was pinned down and caught before then…well, Corrin had merely smirked ferally at him and licked her lips.

Heh, if not for his own pride, Kiragi would have considered allowing himself to get caught. But for some reason he wanted to prove to her that he was no easy prey; that he deserved to be her mate, her partner. Or as close as he could get, being younger than she.

Looking up, the prince guessed that he was close to the West Tower, perhaps a klick or two more. As he snuck closer down the unmarked trail, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Why hadn’t she pounced when she had the chance? Surely she wasn’t that far behind. Had he actually managed to shake her off his trail? 

Oh well, at least he had some idea on what he wished to do to his beloved. Even if he preferred letting his commander take the lead in the bedroom. Just the thought of her pinning him to the wall was enough to make his breath hitch and a sigh escape his lips.

That sigh must have been some signal, and the hairs on the back of neck stood on end, freezing him in place. He tensed, straining his ears, and only had enough time to spin around before a leather clad figure barrelled into his chest and drove him to the ground. Luckily it was clear of rocks or roots, for he hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind out of him. 

He grunted and gasped to drag air back into his lungs, his vision flickering for a moment from the impact. A weight settled on his belly and arms, pinning them down completely. 

Out of reflex he struggled, but he knew from experience that this was one position he wouldn’t be escaping from. He grinned up at his captor as he caught his breath, his sunset eyes tracing the ethereal features of his commander, her pale hair almost glowing in the bright moonlight behind her back. 

Corrin was magnificent, he thought. Her gleaming crimson eyes and her wicked smirk; it all made his mind spin and his senses sharpen. It drove him crazy that he was the only one to see this wild side of the gentle Nohrian princess, to see Corrin as she truly was. Her hands, bare and pale and soft, reached out to trail her fingers down his face. Unconsciously, his eyes fluttered shut under her gentle touch, feeling the sharpened points of her nails slowly scrape againt his jaw.

His baby fat had dissolved a long while ago, leaving him with his father’s defined jawline and his mother’s sculpted cheekbones. He always thought he had effeminate features –his cousin Shiro never let him live it down- but when his love looked at him with such hunger in her eyes, he didn’t care if he looked manly or girly, as long as she found him handsome enough to love.

While he was busy committing his lover’s features to memory, Corrin was admiring the vulnerable picture he posed.  
True, when they first met Kiragi was a scrawny teen on the cusp of adulthood. However, a good amount of time had passed since then, and with the number of battles he had been in since he joined her army…well, it had done the prince a favour.

Though he was no warrior like his cousin Shiro, Kiragi still cut an impressive lean physique like his father. Corrin did thank Kiragi’s mother for passing on his broader form, however, and his broad shoulders coupled with his slim hips made for a salivating silhouette indeed.

From her perch on his belly, Corrin could feel the delicious tautness of his abs under her thighs and the hand that she had braced on his chest. Kiragi was relaxed under her, yet she could still feel the coiled power of his arm pinned between her knees and his hips. For perhaps the nth time, Corrin thanked her lucky stars that her lover was an archer. The thought of those powerful arms made her wet immediately, and Corrin shifted her weight to grind her core down on his rock hard abs.

Kiragi snapped out of his stare then, and Corrin purred deeply, leaning down to ghost her lips against his. 

“Caught you, my little mouse,” she rumbled low and sensual, and he squirmed under her.

A mischievous grin spread across his lips then, and Corrin furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Hehe,” he giggled, so innocent and light despite his mature physique, and Corrin was suddenly aware of how young he truly was (not that she was much older in the scheme of things). “You gotta work harder than that to really catch me, Corrin!” Then he wrenched his forearms to lock them over her hips and he effortlessly unbalanced her with the strength of his arms. 

Twisting and heaving, he managed to throw her clear off him, and Corrin could barely gasp before she found herself rolling across the forest floor.

The moment he heaved her off, he had already leaped to his feet and took off down the hidden trail in the direction of the West Tower. 

Corrin growled and planted her claws into the ground to stop herself from rolling further, her feet finding purchase in the loam as she launched herself forward to chase him at full speed. Her lips stretched over her pearly fangs as she sped up, her long legs eating up the distance between them at an alarming rate.

The hunter-prince had the advantage of being able to traverse any kind of terrain in any condition with ease, but the dragoness was faster on her feet, and her instincts kept her from hitting any trees or tripping over roots in her pursuit.

All too soon, she caught sight of his pale hair and fur wrap whipping in the wind as he fled from her. Her sharp eyes caught the sweat dripping down his neck and her sharper ears picked up his laboured breathing. A sharp grin spread across her lips; he would be breathing so much harder when she was through with him. 

Sensing her chance to close the distance, she forced her legs to move faster. One stride. Two. Then she launched herself forward in a graceful lope and stretched her arm out to ghost her fingertips along the nape of his neck.  
The alarmed yelp that pierced the still night air made her laugh and she slowed down slightly to give him some space. Oh how she loved to toy with Kiragi. He made the most sensual sounds; both in bed and out.

Her lover swerved sharply then, vaulting over a fallen tree effortlessly in the hopes of stalling her, of making her lose her stride. All it did was make her growl darkly in amusement as a single bound allowed her to clear the obstacle and catch up with him again. This time, she grazed a hand over his pert backside, enjoying his huff of annoyance at her teasing.

She was about to reach out to pinch his backside when she spotted the clearing that they were heading towards. Finally. No more games. She was dying to get to the meat of things.

The moment Kiragi’s feet touched soft, tall grass, she pounced, bringing them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs and leather and fur. They rolled once, twice, and once more from the momentum, and when they stopped Kiragi found himself face down in the middle of the clearing with Corrin straddling his back.

As he struggled to catch his breath again, Corrin slid a clawed hand around to wrap around his throat in a possessive gesture. With her free hand, she wrenched his arm behind his back –far enough to prevent him from escaping and to cause some measure of discomfort, but not to cause him pain. Her hand around his throat squeezed gently, pulling to bring his head up so that she could whisper into his ear.

“Try running now, my little mouse,” she purred into the shell of his ear and nipped at his lobe, soothing it with her tongue. The sting prompted a sharp inhale, and the subsequent warmth of her tongue dragged a low moan from his throat, and Corrin chuckled.

He struggled, perhaps to continue their little charade or to actually test her grip, she wasn’t too sure, but she tightened her grip around his throat all the same, her claws digging into his skin. Her reward was a soft gurgle and his limbs turning to jelly. Kiragi had a thing for being choked or having something around his neck during play. They would usually have a collar around his pale neck, but Corrin elected to go without it this round.

The dragoness’s grip was unforgiving, squeezing for a heartbeat more until relenting and loosening her hand. “Will you behave now, pet? She breathed into his ear, and was treated to a low growl that vibrated against her chest. Heh, it looked like today’s chase would be one of conquest.

Some days Corrin enjoyed Kiragi’s gentleness and submission (which when combined with his effervescent passion made for some energetic sex), but she had to admit that when he fought back and resisted it would turn her on like no other. So when he began to tense under her and flex his captured arm, she nudged aside the high collar of his uniform to latch her teeth onto the crook of his neck.

He jumped the moment he felt her fangs clamp onto his flesh, panting and growling as his body relaxed on instinct. As her teeth began to sink into his skin, the prince squirmed and whimpered in between mindless grunts, his free arm scrabbling at the grass to find some grip. 

Corrin grunted at his compliance and let go of his arm, shifting to nudge his legs apart with her knees. Now with one hand free, she slithered a hand under his hips and dragged him up onto his knees with a rough yank on his pelvis. She could feel him resisting her, trying to keep his belly on the ground, but with her draconic strength she nudged his knees under him, propping his ass up flush against her. 

Normally Kiragi would be able to drape himself over her if he was on his knees leaning over her, so Corrin compensated for the height difference by spreading his knees so far apart he might as well have been presenting himself to her, his chest still pinned to the ground under her. 

The pressure and vulnerability of his position caused Kiragi to shudder and groan. It was such an inherently submissive pose, his ass sticking in the air and his back curved so sensually with his shoulders so pinned to the ground. He tried to close his knees back together, but with Corrin kneeling between his legs he couldn’t move them an inch. Couldn’t even spread them further for the burn in his inner thighs would punish him for trying to flex beyond his capabilities. Still, he writhed and jerked under her punishing grip on his shoulder and neck, managing to dislodge her teeth, though not without consequence. Her sharp fangs caught on the tender skin and tore through it when he jerked away from her, drawing blood in the shape of her teeth marks. 

Yet he ignored the bright flash of pain and lurched forward, noticing that her grip on his throat had loosened enough that he could possibly break free of it to escape.

No dice, however, as Corrin was faster and she changed her grip on his throat to clamp down on the back of his head, pushing his face into the sweet smelling grass. He gasped and turned his face to the side on instinct, his sharp breaths making the blades tickle his nose and lips and his fringe fall into his eyes. 

Corrin growled and palmed the growing bulge in his pants roughly to admonish him for his attempt at escaping, squeezing so tightly that another man would have dropped to his knees from the pain. Kiragi, being already on the ground, yelped tightly and shook, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the flash of pain. 

He whimpered, babbled apologies falling from his lips as he pushed his hips back into hers. Yet she kept her grip tight, unwilling to relent until sobs bubbled from his lips and accompanied the trail of tears that streaked down his cheek. 

At the sound of the wet sobs, she let go and caressed the abused flesh gently, making sure to rub the head of his cock through his pants lovingly. That touch had Kiragi gasping into the grass, had him moaning when her hips began to rock against his, his fingers ripping out blades of grass.

“Don’t even think of escaping, my little mouse,” she snarled and swiftly stuffed her hand down his pants and into his fundoshi, finding blistering hot, hard, throbbing flesh.

The keen that erupted from his throat made him blush, but it only spurred Corrin on, as she wrapped her hand around his stiff length and stroked it slowly, lazily.

She could feel him tremble under her and his hips jerk with every pump of her hand. Though she couldn’t see it, she knew that his cock was weeping from its tip. Knew it from the dampness on the cloth of his fundoshi.

When he did little but thrust into her hand and make those soft keening noises, Corrin knew she won. She smiled victoriously.

“Such a good pet,” she mused and slowly removed her hand from his pants, much to his dismay judging from the high pitched whine. 

Luckily for him, that hand proceeded to undo the ties to his hakama and armour with a familiarity born from practice. Before long, she had his hakama down around his knees and his armour flung to the side. His top lay open and hanging down to pool under him, leaving his chiselled chest bare on the grass.

His fundoshi was all that protected him from the air, from feeling the sturdy hide of her training leathers. When she ripped it from his body, he moaned as his erection sprung free to hang down, still throbbing for her touch.

Unaware of the words tumbling from his lips, Kiragi didn’t know who was begging for her touch, didn’t know who was whimpering so desperately, only knew that it echoed exactly what he wanted. Only knew that her fingers returned to curl around his shaft, to fondle his weeping cock, and he sobbed in relief, tasting his tears and his lust on his tongue. 

“Such a good pet you are, my Kiragi,” she whispered softly and leaned down to fit her front along his back, sliding her hand from the back of his head to wrap it around his throat again. “Do you know what good pets get, my dearest?”

His answer was a desperate groan and a jerk of his hips as she squeezed the head of his cock. 

“What do they get, Kiragi?” her grip tightened, choking him and squeezing a stuttering moan from his slack jaw. Corrin could feel his hips tremble under her at the pressure on both his throat and his cock, could tell that he wanted to thrust into her grip despite the awkward position that pinned him in place. 

He remained speechless despite her ministrations, however, so she snorted and gripped tighter on his cockhead while loosening her clamp on his throat.

That jolted him from his silence, and he swallowed thickly to try and get the words out. “G-good pets,” he licked his lips and his breath hitched as she stroked him once, “good pets get-get rewarded, mistress!”

Corrin hummed in satisfaction and let her fingers dance along his rock hard erection. Her pet shuddered with every pass, twitched his hips every time they left his cock, desperate for stimulation. Though he was belly down on the ground and facing away from her, Corrin knew his gorgeous sunset eyes would be clouded over with lust and his lips parted to allow him to pant unhindered. 

She took her time to tease him for his previous reticence until he was writhing uncontrollably under her, loud whimpering joining the forest’s night song. Kiragi’s hips tried to snap forward in search of her warm hand even as he strained upwards against her grip on his neck. Her strokes were slow and light, teasing him until he was panting and sobbing in desire and frustration.

“M-mistress!” he choked out from behind his veil of lust-driven madness. “Mistress, please!”

Corrin couldn’t stop the hot flash of desire that blazed down her spine at his pitiful begging. Not to mention him calling her mistress. Boy, did that turn her on in the blink of an eye. So she quickened her strokes and enjoyed the squeal that answered her. The slick slide of her hand against his cock drove him to the edge in seconds.

However, as his body tightened in anticipation of his climax, she removed her hand from his neck to grip the base of his cock tightly, still pumping his cock at a mind-spinning pace. 

Kiragi arched his back against her as his orgasm tore through him, his hips gyrating against hers. He cried out loud and sobbed, the tight ring around the base of his cock refused to budge. His balls drew up against his body and his cock jerked, but not a single drop of cum escaped his tip. Thrashing and whimpering under Corrin, Kiragi begged her to release him, to let him come. 

He hissed and struggled against the denial of his pleasure, trying to buck his hips in search of relief. The fingers on his cock were unrelenting despite his thrashing, and if anything her strokes sped up and tightened at the same time.

The prince’s eyes popped open –when had he shut them, he had no idea- and a loud wail escaped him as she rolled her wrist and concentrated her efforts on the head of his oversensitive cock. Still that tight ring at the base of his cock didn’t budge, and it anchored him to her no matter how hard he tried to lunge away from her. 

His fingers dug into the soft grass on either side of his head in an attempt to ground himself. Her unrelenting pace kicked his already overstimulate senses into overdrive and he screamed as he came again, dry, and his vision whited out.

Between his screams and his sobs, Kiragi wasn’t sure how he was still able to draw enough breath to fuel his pleads. By now, his body couldn’t stop spasming, and even as she effortlessly flipped him over, his limbs twitched uncontrollably. 

As his back hit the grass he gasped for air and at the sudden lack of stimulation as Corrin let go of his cock. Not for long however, as she grasped his length in her hand once more.

It took a heartbeat for Kiragi to register her movements, but by then she was already hovering over his cock, the head at the bare lips of her pussy.

When had she-?!

He couldn’t even finish his train of thought, not when she sank down on his raw, throbbing erection with a soft sigh. In contrast to the dainty exhale, Kiragi arched his back and let out a wordless cry at the warm, wet embrace of her pussy.

Corrin growled in primal satisfaction at the poor man squirming and struggling under her weight. All that toned, pale flesh, all those rippling muscles under scarred skin. All hers. 

His fingers released the grass and flew up to her hips, clamping down in a death grip that had her laughing. She pried them off her with some effort, pinning his wrists next to his head. All the while, she was still riding him like she would a wild buck.

With the way his muscled body was thrashing under her, Corrin was glad her build matched his and her draconic lineage gave her an edge over him, otherwise she was sure she’d be flying off him sooner rather than later. Deep inside her, his cock throbbed hard and hit all the right spots. She bit down on a deep moan and quickened her pace, keeping time with his quivering, stuttering hips.

It took only two more strokes before he was wailing and begging for her permission to cum. “M-mistress! I’m so close!” he whimpered, eyes filling with new tears as she slowed. “Please let me cum, mistress! I’ll do anything!”

Mmm what delicious begging. All the same, she kissed him deeply and purred against his trembling lips, “Cum for me, pet. Cum in me.”

That was it, and he snapped his hips up into her just as she sat down hard, cumming so hard that he saw stars and blacked out.

Corrin smiled smugly as he went limp under her, stared into shuttered, dull eyes as she clenched around his softening cock and climaxed with a satisfied groan. With her lover now unconscious, she leaned back with her hands braced on his thighs and took in the sight of a man well-fucked.

His hands twitched by his head. His jaw slacked with a trail of saliva dribbling down one cheek, mixing with dried tear stains. Eyes fluttering as he came to. His chest heaving and his pecs rippling as he caught his breath. Abs undulating as the aftershocks of his orgasm throbbed within him, cock twitching inside her.

As he rose back to consciousness, she finally lifted herself off him, letting his spent cock fall onto his belly. So drained was he that her action only drew a breathless moan from his still parted lips, and she giggled and drew him close to her with gentle arms.

She whispered in his ear softly. Muttered sweet nothings to allow him to recover. Her cape, twisted into the form of a scarf that she had donned, served as their blanket once she shook it out. Slowly, gently, she twined her arms around his jelly-like form, wrapping herself around him. 

Above them, the moon still shone bright, the stars twinkling, and as Corrin followed her lover in drifting off, she mused that she was lucky to have Kiragi in her life.

Even if his father was a prick.


End file.
